The Sound of Salvation:Rough DraftBeing Rewritten
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Who was in the third coffin? The sacrifice was not finished. So did the person inside survive? Follow Kin's new and challenging life after survival. P.S. For some odd reason I don't own Naruto...Got it memorized?R&R PLEASE! Chap 8 up, Chap 1,2&3 redone
1. Survival

Author's beginning note: Well this is my second fic. As my first one got 300+ views but only four reviews I'll keep it up but slower than this one.

Anyways this'll be a Dark Naruto fic where he becomes a missing nin after Sasuke leaves. It will start after the death of Sandaime though to introduce the survival of a certain character…hehe…

o------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Survival--------------------------------------------------------------------o

"I remember...when I was inside that thing...it echoed."

"What echoed Kin-chan?"

"My breathing...it echoed. It resounded. It plagued my ears, my panicked breathing. The rasped hitching of my sobs. The horrible feel of tears running down my face for the first time in years..."

"I'm sorry...but I'm glad you finally feel that you can tell me this."

"Well...you did save me..."

"Best thing I've ever done."

"Flirt..."

The Sandaime's funeral took place the day before. Still not quite believing that he was dead Naruto again visited where he had died. The effects of the rooftop battle still lingered. An acrid stench had not yet vanished. The three coffins: two of them open the other had been stopped. He sighed as he sat down. _I guess he really is dead…Why… _"WHY DAMNIT!" He yelled aloud. Nobody answered. _Konohamaru is having a tough time. The entire village is mourning. I want to send that Orochimaru's a-_ His thoughts were cut off as he heard a banging resounding from nearby.

_ What the Hell?_ He thought and looked around. He heard it again. _Shit! Where is that coming from?! _He walked closer towards the sound. _Metal? But the only metal around is…_ He paled and backed away._The…the…the coffins?!_

He heard a weak voice. "H…h-elp…" It was sobbing. His blue eyes widened in shock. _A person! In the coffin…m…maybe it's a…COOL! I wanna check this out! _ He ran over and tried to pry the only closed one open. The Sandaime had smashed it so it couldn't open normally…or easily. Naruto pounded at the coffin trying to bust it open. He took a kunai and finally pried it open. "Ha!" He cried. He saw a person inside. "Z...z...ZOMBIE!" He fell back.

Kin slowly sat up holding her head. "Uhh...oh...I'm...alive?" She looked around and saw a boy close to her age sitting nearby. _He must have been the one who saved me!_ "Thank you!" She launched herself at him and hugged him in a death grip. "Thank you!"

Naruto was freaking out. A girl had just come flying out of the coffin. When she let go he saw her face and headband. "YOU?! But why were you..." Realization became etched onto his face. "HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU?!" When the girl just nodded Naruto calmed down. "Orochimaru was going to use his own ninja...as...as...a sacrifice?" Kin welled up in tears again. She'd been so close to death. Wha-what a monster. If that's how he treats...maybe that's why their Genin team was so mean during the exams...poor girl.

The young Genin helped her stand. "H...hey...I'll bring you to...oh damn the Hokage's dead..." He didn't know what to do. The council would probably kill her. "Oh the Hell I'll bring you to Kakashi-sensei!" He said.

The ex-sound girl made no protest as her headband was removed and let not a sound out as she was pulled up into Naruto's arms and carried through back streets and alleys to the boy's sensei's home. It was really just an apartment. A lot better than Naruto's. Kakashi's apartment was almost a penthouse. In fact that's what it would have been if he hadn't quit ANBU. Naruto knocked loudly. No answer.

Naruto growled. "KAKASHI SENSEI! THIS IS IMPORTAN-" He was cut off as the door opened into his face with a SMACK! "Yes?" A masked head said as it slowly peeked out. "Oh...Naruto. Why do you insist on screaming my name then falling to the ground?" Naruto was twitching. "You...opened it INTO MY FACE!"

As Kakashi and Naruto fought a rather one sided scream battle with Naruto being the only one screaming, Kin cowered in the corner. _They're going to kill me...I know they will. I don't deserve to live._ She sobbed. This caught Kakashi's attention. "Naruto...who is the girl?" _Isn't that...one of the sound genin?_

He sighed. "Ok Naruto bring her in and explain this." Kakashi let his student and the Sound girl follow him in. They sat on a couch and an armchair in his living room. "Ok...so shoot Naruto." Naruto began with how he'd found her and what must have happened. Kakashi nodded. "Ok...so what's your name?" He asked the girl.

"T...Ts...Tsuchi_...Kin..."_ She stuttered completely terrified of the masked man and what might happen. She was taken aback when Naruto stood up with a smile. "Don't worry Kin-chan! We'll take care of you!" And she could tell he meant it. _ H...how can he mean that? W...wait? Kin-chan? Th...that...I like that name._ She blushed slightly at his use of the chan suffix. "Thank you..."

Kakashi sighed. _Great...now I have to talk to the damned Council..._


	2. Remembrance

Author's note: This is a big Kin flashback chap. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Iming me with questions is ok too but I prefer reviews FIRST. Also I made Kin 13 GOING on 14 instead of 14. And Naruto is JUST recently 13.

o------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: Remembrance-------------------------------------------------------------o

It was decided that Kin would stay with Naruto. Obviously he'd be taking the floor. Naruto had suggested having her stay with Sakura but Kakashi refused. "No Naruto...not until I speak to the council..." The copy-nin groaned and slapped his forehead. "Of all the times to be without a Hokage..." He shrugged it off. "Nothing we can do...get going Naruto."

For once Naruto left without protest. Kin followed shuffling her feet. Her mind drifted back to the coffin...

----------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was dark...very dark. Everything was...closing in...tight. So close. Darkness everywhere. Her rapid breathing was echoing around the inside making the inside seem to be squeezing her to death. She had to get out. Had to get out. She started scratching at the inside of the coffin. Her nail broke. Her nails were now jagged and broken. _

_She changed to banging. She screamed herself hoarse. Then the crying came. The hopeless desperate tears. 'Why? Why me? I...I...Do I deserve to die like this?' She cried some more.'I do...I do. I followed him. I deserved this.' _

_Salvation came the next day. In the sound of a voice screaming. It came again five minutes later when a blond haired boy opened the coffin. Salvation came when he held her in his surprised arms after she leapt out. For the first time in ten years she felt almost safe. Almost...not quite. He was safe. The village was not. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin looked over at said boy. _He seems kind of goofy...whisker marks? But...I have to admit. I saw him fight in the exams...he's STRONG! And kind of...cute? Cute? Where did that come from?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She was in the hospital with a concussion. She'd just lost the Chuunin exams prelims. Orochimaru walked in. She slowly muttered an apology. "O...Orocimaru-s...sama...I'm sorry..." The Snake Sannin smiled in a way that chilled her to the bones. "Don't worry little Kin-chan...I still have use for you..."_

_The next day she was put under stasis and had no memory between that and awakening in the coffin._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------end Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They arrived at Naruto's apartment. She hadn't noticed his looks of concern. She was too deep in thought.

-------------------------------------------------Yes...another flashback...few more to go...----------------------------------------------------------------

_They had barely escaped the raging Sasuke. Her teammates glared at her. "What the Hell Kin? You weak little girl you let that pink haired BITCH back there beat the snot out of you!" They keep on verbally abusing her. Both Zaku and Dosu. Yelling. Screaming. Some team mates they were...it was these things that had forced Kin to become cold. And force down all the pain and sorrow._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto led her to the table and sat her down. He fetched some ramen. "Kin-chan? Did anyone care about you in Otogakure?" He asked. She looked down in shame.

-------------------------------------------------------------Another flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They were training for the Chuunin Exams. Kin was tired. Dosu and Zaku had been using her for sparring practice all day. They kept shattering her genjutsu with sound waves and then used their own specialties to send her flying. The Melody Arm and Sound Cannons kept bruising her more and more._

"_You're weak Kin! You'll never pass! Nobody cares about you because you're weak!"_

_Then came the best day of her life. A big zombie picked up Zaku and threw him into Dosu. "Hey! You shithead punks! That's no way to treat a kunoichi!" It was Tayuya..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------End flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"M...maybe..." Kin stuttered quietly. "What was that?" Naruto was surprised to get an answer.

Kin answered again. "I...m...might have a friend...one...just one..." Naruto smiled. "That's great!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tayuya and her had met at the Otogakure Ninja Academy. Due to the amount of orphans it was a live in academy. _

_They were almost happy. They never left each other because kunoichi were looked down upon for some reason. They had to stick together. The cruelness directed at them was the first step to their emotional...icy-ness._

_Tayuya was much more talented at Genjutsu with her flute. Especially once she learned to Summon the Doki. So Kin was again alone when Tayuya became one of the Sound Five._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto continued. "You know Kin-chan...I could be friend number two..." Kin looked up in shock. "R...really?"

Naruto nodded with that big smile of his. "Of course! I mean...you seem nice enough! And you need a friend too-" He was cut off when Kin spontaneously hugged him. _A friend..._

Naruto broke the silence with the worst question imaginable. "Are your parents in Sound?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------Final Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kin was five. Her family had always been poor. But they got along fine. It was her dad and her mom. In the Smoke Village the made a living. Her mother ran a shop selling musical instruments. She specialized in custom bells and chimes. Her father was a Chuunin. But then..._

_Then her mother died. Her father no longer took missions. He was grief stricken. He shunned his own daughter because she looked like her mother. She had to feed herself. She struggled to run the shop. But the stock soon ran out. Her father would beat her...then...then he sold her._

_To Orochimaru. To that bastard, two-tongue, two-faced, snake man with the twisted promises!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kin finished her ramen. "No...they're are dead..."

Naruto gulped._Naruto baka!!! Why'd you say that? She must have had a horrible life. Poor Kin-chan. _A fire appeared in his eyes. _I swear on my Nindo that I will protect you and be a good friend and help you have a happy life from now on Kin-chan! _While he was thinking that the young kunoichi yawned.

Naruto stood and ran over to help her up. "You can sleep in a bed tonight! I'll be fine on the floor!" She was too tired to protest as he led her over to the bed and tucked her in. _There we go Kin-chan! Sleep well! And I will do my best to keep my word! Erm...thought! A future Hokage must do his best and keep his word!_

After he left Kin looked out the window. _Thank you Kami...you have given me another chance. And thank you for sending Naruto-kun to help me. He is so kind..._ She drifted off to sleep.


	3. Conciliation

Author's note: This will be a short chapter. Due to the fact that it's mostly Kakashi's council encounter. And Kin adjusting.

My uber cool brainstormer, Firefly25, I thank you.

My beta reader Amanda♥

Warning: If you don't like politics skip this. But review chaps 1-2!!! And if you like them then review this one too!!! Also I suck at politics...

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Kakashi gulped before he entered the council chambers. _Atleast nobody saw that..._ He slowly entered. Kakashi hated the council chambers.

It was dark and dimly lit. Always...no matter if it was a sunny day out it was STILL dark in here. It was a large room with a big ass rectangular table in the middle. Not an eating table. More like a war room the way the elders and council members were glaring.

Kakashi's mouth was dry. He DREADED coming here. It was never the highlight of his day. No wait...scratch that YEAR. Yes, Kakashi was definitely not looking forward to this.

The Elder spoke up. "Yes Hatake? What is it? You told us it was something involving a missing-sound nin?" Kakashi hesitated after that question.

"Well...you see...there was someone in the third coffin..." The council was abuzz at this. "Wait!" Kakashi said. "It was the girl Orochimaru was going to sacrifice to bring back Yondaime..." He said. "And it was his own kunoichi he was going to kill..." He flinched at the arguments that broke out.

The head elder rapped the gavel. "Order! I said quiet! NOW! What do you propose Kakashi?" Kakashi bit his lip under his mask. "We let her join as a Genin..." Before he had even finished one council member called out, "WHAT?! OUTRAGEOUS!"

After a few minutes of arguing Danzo stood. Kakashi blinked at what was said. "I think a former Sound kunoichi would be an asset." This caused everyone to freeze in place. _Danzo...agreeing?! No...there is something wrong here..._ Thought Kakashi.

Eventually something was decided. The Elder stood. "We will allow Tsuchi Kin formerly of Sound Village to register as a Konoha Genin...after she is questioned by Morino Ibiki..."

Kakashi paled. _No! He'll tear the girl apart!_

OoOoOoO

The next day Kin arose to the rays of the sun shining into her eyes. _Sun...light...I'm finally out of the box..._ She snuggled deeper down into the mattress. _And it wasn't a dream...Naruto really did save me...Naruto! Where is Naruto?_ She sat up quickly and looked around for the blond. He wasn't on the couch.

She got up and looked around. _Ohmygodohmygod where did he g-_ She was cut off as Naruto entered the room eating a cup of ramen. She sighed. "K...konichiwa Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smiled. "Hai Kin-chan! A very good morning! I just knew you'd be feeling better!"

Kin blinked. _Feeling better? I guess I am...all thanks to you Naruto. _She smiled. "Yes I am! Thank you Naruto!"

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Y..you're welcome Kin-chan..." He held out another cup of Ramen. "Breakfast?" With a grin Kin swiped the ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Somehow she had a large appetite after being stuck in that box. As that thought crossed her mind she almost smacked herself. _Gee...I WONDER WHY... _

As she looked around another thought came to mind. _He's an orphan isn't he? But...why hasn't anyone adopted such a nice kid? _She thought about it. _Maybe people didn't like his parents or they died dishonorably...or something..._

After they finished the Ramen Naruto proposed that he give her a tour of the city. Kin sighed. "Naruto...if any of your friends recognized me I'd be dead as soon as they saw me..."

Naruto blinked not having realized that some people might not like her. "Oh...well...umm...how do we get around that? It isn't like you can change how you look or-" Kin cut him off.

"That's it! A Henge!" She nodded and did the handsigns. Suddenly her hair was blue and in a tight bun, her clothes were green and not as combat looking (or ratty), and her eyes were green. "Done! What do you think?"

Naruto blinked. "Can I still call you Kin-chan?" She looked entirely different. She realized this and giggled. "Of course you can!"

OoOoOo

A little while later they were in front of the Academy. "And this is where I graduated from to become Genin! Iruka-sensei is the best! You should meet him sometime!" Naruto went on and on. Kin was just looking at him. _This Iruka person must be someone close to him..._ She sighed. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

Without warning Naruto dragged her off. "Come on! I wanna show you the Hokage Monument! I'm gonna be Hokage some day! So it's important you know where my face will end up!" The blond genin was brimming with hope at that statement.

Kin gasped. _He...wants to be...Hokage? Go NARUTO! Good for you!_ She smiled as they arrived. He began pointing out the different Hokages. "And there's Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, he was the one who...erm..." He caught himself, "Killed the Nine-tailed fox!"

Kin blinked. "Wow! That must have been almost impossible!" She was amazed at that feat. Her comment caused Naruto to gulp. _It WAS impossible. _"Yeah! Must have been!" Next he led her to where he'd fought Mizuki.

"This is where I fought the traitor Mizuki and learned the Kage Bunshin!" He explained. "You see he'd tricked me into stealing a scroll from the Hokage. Then he hurt Iruka sensei and I beat the crap out of him!" This caused Kin to giggle. "W-what? Is that funny Kin-chan?"

Kin shook her head. "No...you're just so...happy about it..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah...that's how I became Genin..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her another way. "Come on! I'll show you the Hokage's Office!"

_He's so...excited? Does he not have any friends? _She noted the way villagers were glaring at him. _I guess not...maybe his family DID die dishonorably or something..._The rest of her thoughts were cut off as a...dango stick? Whipped past Naruto's head making him stop. "Hey kid! Who's your girlfriend?" Naruto and Kin's heads turned around in unison to see a creepy looking lady standing there.

"Hello Anko-san! Kin-chan isn't my girlfriend!!!!" Naruto yelled at her. Of course the ex-sound kunoichi was blushing.

Anko chuckled. "SURE she isn't Naruto..."

Naruto continued arguing with Anko until she had to leave for 'Jonin' business.

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her as she left. Kin shook her head with a smile. _Maybe that crazy lady was right...maybe I do like him..._ She did think much else because she was again being dragged to the Hokage's Office.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto stopped dead. Kakashi was talking to Danzo. Before the copy nin could do anything Danzo walked up to Kin. "I'm sure you will make a VERY good and USEFUL addition to Konoha Miss Tsuchi." He walked off.

Naruto and Kin both gulped. That man did not seem safe. Kakashi broke them out of the trance. "I'm sorry Naruto...but Kin has to..."

OoOoOo-------Scene skip--------OoOoOo

Kakashi walked up to Naruto's apartment and knocked. Kin was shivering in his arms. _Poor girl...what did Ibiki do to her? _Naruto open the door and screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! YOU LET HIM HU-MMPPHHH!" Kakashi had covered his mouth.

"I didn't WANT this to happen Naruto." He handed the shaken kunoichi to the boys waiting arms. "Just...make sure she gets sleep..." The Jonin disappeared.

Naruto sighed. "Kin-chan...what did they do to you? Whatever it is I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you again!" He stated not knowing that she'd heard part of it.

O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Author's note: OK A bit shorter than I wanted. So sue me!

Exams are this week so I won't be writing a lot.


	4. Awakenings and Meetings

Author's Note: Haha...fixed this chap. I want to challenge Shadow Fox as the most reviewed Naru/Kin story by some point. (Maybe THAT will get him to update it.)

ALSO! I think it would be really cool if any of you that are good artist and are reading this would do a Naru/Kin picture. Draw it, ink it, use photoshop to finish it. Whatever you want. Try using scenes from this fic like when she comes out of the Edo Tensi and she jumps into his arms as the first person she sees. Or something from this chapter. Though I really don't care at all. I can't link to it if it's above PG-13 though...I might link to your devientart account or something so people can find it. Got it memorized?

Firefly25 my beta/brainstormer gets a thanks for helping me get this making sense.

And my girlfriend Amanda gets a thanks for being well...herself.

O------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Naruto lay the shaking ex-oto-nin down on his bed. "Poor Kin-chan..." He was scared for his new friend. She'd just been stuck in a box for almost a week for crying out loud! He clenched his fist in anger. _If I get my hands on whoever did this to her..._ For hopes of keeping the Kyuubi back he tried to stop the thought. _No that's wr-_ **Oh but Naruto...you know you want their blood...** Naruto jumped back as the Kyuubi's message echoed in his mind. _GO AWAY YOU DAMN FOX!_ He screamed back inside his head.

**Hahaha! Too bad. I wish I could. Or did you forget that the Yondaime made the impossible?** Naruto growled. _Fine then just leave me alone ok?_ He doubted this would work. But when he didn't hear the voice again he walked back over to sit on the side of the bed near Kin. "Kin-chan..."

He stroked her hair hoping to calm the shaking girls nightmares. _I know what nightmares can do...poor Kin-chan..._ He sighed. He didn't want his friend to be in pain.

The abandoned Sound kunoichi shivered and grabbed Naruto's arm in her sleep. _Kin...please be ok..._

Kin was having troubled dreams...

_'You are worthless'._

_  
'Weak little girl!'_

_'Girls can't be strong! Give up!'_

_'Stupid Sound nin! I'll make you pay for what your kind did to us!' _Yes that was the most recent. Then she'd been placed under a genjutsu. And all her horrors had played through her mind tenfold.

OoOoOoOo

Ibiki had just returned from a B-rank mission. The only bad thing about time away from the 'office', as far as Ibiki was concerned, was getting caught up on what had transpired in his absence. Thankfully, this absence had been brief, so it wasn't like he'd missed much. The highlight seemed to be the debriefing of an Oto genin who'd turned up inexplicably alive in one of the coffins Orochimaru had raised with that kinjutsu of his. That he remembered the girl in question was a mildly interesting coincidence, but...

He reread the account of how the debriefing had been carried out. And did so again. And did not bother to hold back the curse that came unbidden to his lips. What Yashiro had done was completely unnecessary - the girl, as Kakashi had noted in an addendum, was lucky to retain her faculties..."YASHIRO!..." He growled.

He stomped off to report such vulgar misuse of power to the..._Oh shit the Hokage is dead..._ He stopped in his tracks. _I'll have to wait till we find a new one. The Council won't do shit._

_In the meantime, I am in charge of the Interrogation Unit, and therefore could hold this Yashiro accountable for his excesses... _And that made for a minor bright point on the day.

_OoOoOoO_

Halfway through the night Naruto had ended up needing to hold Kin as he sat against the wall so that her thrashing didn't knock her off the bed and hurt herself. "Calm down Kin-chan! It's only a dream." Slowly she calmed down. Once that happened and exhausted Naruto fell asleep.

The former oto-nin slept peacefully the rest of the night without having struggled out of Naruto's grasp.

OoOoOoO

Naruto woke up in the morning as the sunlight came through his window. Kin had rolled over to the side in his arms and was tightly clutching his arm with her own. He looked down at his friend in surprise. _I don't want to wake her...it took her forever to sleep peacefully last night._

After waiting fifteen minutes and seeing that the clock read 9 AM he decided to atleast TRY to make her let go so he could ease the rumblings of his hunger. Naruto slowly wiggled his arm out of his grasp and put a few pillows in his place.

He looked down at her before he went to make some ramen in his kitchen. _Finally at peace Kin-chan? I'm sorry that you were hurt like that. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that again! What kind of Hokage would I be if I can't protect my friends? _

He went to get his ramen. He'd wake her up after that.

OoOoOoO

Kakashi had told Sakura and Sasuke to meet him at training ground 11 at nine. He was late as usual.

_Hmm...the dobe isn't here yet. Maybe he got kicked off the team._ Sasuke thought as he ignored Sakura's attempts at conversation.

The copy-nin finally arrived a nine forty. As he was about to speak Sakura interupted him. "Where's Naruto?" She asked. "I didn't ask him to come." Kakashi answered in annoyance.

_CHA!!! Now I have Sasuke all to myself! I bet Naruto got kicked off the tea-_ She noticed Kakashi's glare and shrunk into herself.

"NOW if I can continue...something has come up and Naruto will be gone for a bit. He's leaving Konoha with Jiraiya and we don't know when he'll be back. Also he is taking a friend with him. You'll meet her after he returns most likely."

Sakura blinked. _Naruto? A girl? _Sasuke's reaction was completely different. _WHAT! That dobe being trained by a legendary sennin?!_

OoOoOoO

By this time Naruto had gotten Kin up and about. "Come on Kin-chan! Put your henge on and I'll have you meet my friends!" He said happily hoping to cheer her up.

Kin nodded. "I'd like that." She made a handsign. "Henge!" Her image was now that of the day before. "Let's go..." She TRIED to sound confident.

O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Naruto had taken Kin into town to have her meet his friends and classmates. She was again under the blue-haired slightly shorter henge. She was not used to a large village (or one with a lot of light for that matter) and tended to blink in surprise at the sheer number off people in the few undamaged parts of the city.

Whenever they strode by a decimated or otherwise war-torn area she would twitch in regret. Each time Naruto would ask her what was wrong and she would wave it off.

"Nothing Naruto-kun...nothing is wrong." Fortunately Naruto had the understanding of a toothpick in most cases and took her word for it.

After not very long at all they ran into Kurenai's team. Kiba immediately took a crack at Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Who's your girlfriend?"

Naruto, Kin, and Hinata all blushed at once. Naruto for the general meaning of the comment. Kin because she could imagine it. And Hinata...out of jealousy. Which caused her to blink. _Je-jealous? B-besides...she can't be._

Naruto quickly denied it. "Where'd you get that idea dog-breath?" This quickly lead to a shouting match between the two. Neither noticed Akamaru sniff at Kin.

But Shino did. _Akamaru...is acting like he's smelled her before..._

Finally they got around to civilty.

"Oops...sorry and hello guys, Hinata." The kunoichi squeaked at being acknowledged, for the moment too tongue-tied to form words.

"This is Kin; she's, umm, visiting for a while. Kin-chan, that's Kiba and his pal Akamaru; the tall guy is Shino - don't feel bad, he's always quiet - and that's Hinata-chan behind him..." Naruto pointed to the Genin as he said their respectful names.

Kin smiled weakly and waved. "Hi..."

There was an echo of, "Hello Kin-chan." From everyone but Hinata's was undoubtably the weakest.

As Shino observed Kin he was once again glad his Aburame-trademark coat concealed the lower half of his face... and, now, the thoughtful expression thereupon.

One of his kikaichu had sniffed the new girl as a matter of course; the

scent, it quickly reported, was vaguely familiar. _So Akamaru could be correct._

Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "What do ya MEAN she smells familiar? I've never seen her before." He winked at Kin. "Though I'd like to get to see her more."

This caused Kin to quickly hide behind Naruto with a little 'Eep!'.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Kiba took that as grounds that she was Naruto's. So did Hinata.

_Oh no...Naruto-kun, Don't let her be your girlfriend..._Hinata pushed her fingers together, this was making her nervous.

The dog user grinned. "Finally over Sakura eh Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know what he meant. "Huh?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Then __he...she...they aren't...YAY!_

Shino finally spoke up. "Time to go. These must be delivered."

Kurenai knew all about Kin's...predicament. And could afford other thoughts. _Perhaps Anko was right. These two do seem close._

Team 8 left quickly to catch up to the Aburame who was deep in thought.

Recollection supplied a name quickly enough: Tsuchi Kin.

Which, in turn, raised several questions. How was she here - word had been that none of the Oto genin had survived the chuunin exams – and why was she here?

Next, she didn't seem quite the same as he recalled from the exams... no, that Kin hadn't been nervous at all.

And if that wasn't interesting enough, here she was with Naruto of all people.

Not that Shino had anything against him, of course; it was simply that for as long as he'd remembered, other children had been encouraged to avoid the blonde.

Even if he was growing out of that 'dead last' label.

And the last question...Why was she using a Henge? This was not the Tsuchi Kin from before. This was a nervous Tsuchi Kin in a Henge...

OoOoOoO

Next Naruto led Kin to the park. On the way they BOTH got horrid glares from villagers. Most were at Naruto though.

This gave Kin a reason to think some more._ Why are they glaring at him like that? His family couldn't have been THAT bad! Could they?_ She looked at her new friend. _No...not if someone so kind came from them..._

O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O

Author's note: I consolidated parts 1 & 2 of Chapter 4


	5. Leaving

Author's note: OO I just re-read the first chapter! OMG! I had forgotten the original purpose of the entire fic! Now I'm stoked! I'm gonna work hard to get to that point...AND BEYOND! Now...I'd also like to remind my readers that I'm STILL looking for fanart of this awesome couple. Particularly concerning the part where he's holding her under the window when trying to get her to sleep. HINT HINT!!!! Please?

Thank you beta- Firefly25

And Amanda. SIX MONTHS we've been together. That's a long time for a 14 year old...let alone two fourteen year olds! XD I love you angel.

And last but not least ronintoturi is letting me use an idea of his from his fic A New Sensei, A New Life. Check it out. It rocks. (No I won't tell you what the idea IS but I will mention which idea it is in the chapter it comes up in)

I don't own Naruto. But I DO own...umm...what DO I own?

o----------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Five: Leaving------------------------------------------------------------------o

Two days later showed Natuto and Kin both waiting at the Konoha gates. Kin leaned back against a low wall in her real form and new shinobi uniform. She had abandoned the baggy cargo pants for similar pattern but less loose pants. Also she'd inverted the colors. Her vest was now gray and he pants green cameo. The scarf was still around her neck. She'd trimmed her hair down enough for it to not get in her way. It was still below her shoulders. It was the one thing she still took pride in...it reminded her of her mother.

She turned to look at her goofy friend. _The dork...he is an easy target wearing orange like that. I can't believe I couldn't convince him to ATLEAST get something reversible...maybe on the trip_ That's right. When our #1 idiot ninja had been offered he'd refused letting Kin get him new clothes.

Naruto was pulling on his hair. "GAH!!! Where is that Ero-sennin!!!" He yelled. They'd been there twenty minutes.

Kin sighed. "Naruto..." She was comfortable speaking plainly to him now. She wasn't as tortured as she had been. Mostly over the near-death experience and at least outwardly over the torture.

The blond turned and scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Hehe...sorry Kin-chan. I bet he's pulling a Kakashi just to annoy us."

With a poof the Frog Ninja was there with a lop-sided grin plastered on his face. "Rightly so Naruto. Now to business!" _THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT MATERIAL! MWAHAHA!!! Ahh...to be young again...those two will make GREAT subjects. With a few subtle pushes in the right direction that is..._

As they walked out of Konoha Naruto and Kin both shivered for no APPARENT reason. _Weird..._ They both thought.

Back in Konoha

And wouldn't you know it, Genma and Hayate had gate duty that day. So, after the trio is out of sight...

"Hey." Genma finished off the slice of fruit, replacing it with the usual almost-everpresent senbon. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so..." - Hayate smirked - "...but spandex chafes so."

Genma choked on his fruit and after swallowing it down pounded his chest. "No! We are NOT going to help spread Gai's 'youthful teachings'. Except on April Fool's...and Halloween..."

Hayate chuckled then answered seriously. "Five gets you ten Jiraiya-sama writes them into the next Icha Icha." While neither jounin read the series, they knew enough about the Gama-Sannin to be certain that a subsequent release might well be based on the, err, adventures of the resident junchuuriki and the onetime Oto kunoichi.

------------------------------------------------------------OMFG A FLASHBACK!!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last April Fool's..._

_The two Chuunin were seen running around town spouting 'youthful encouragement'. On the side the Green Beast (plural both of them) of Konoha were crying tears of joy._

_"IF I CAN NOT JUMP THE HOKAGE TOWER I WILL DO TEN MILLION JUMPING JACKS!!!!" Hayate screamed as he literally launched himself into the air. _

"_IF I CAN NOT PREVENT YOU MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL I WILL BOUNCE UP THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN ON MY BUTTOCKS!" Genma hollered as he leapt after his friend and a blizzard backdrop appeared.._

_Gai and Lee stared in youthful awe._

_And nearby, Neji stifled the urge to bang his head repeatedly against the nearest hard surface. Because that was not a thing befitting of a Hyuuga._

_-------------------------------------_--------------------_If we showed the rest people's eyes would burn out..._----------------------------------_------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------_-----------------------------_-------With Sasuke---------------------_---------------------------_-----------------------------------_

As if stepping out of the Uchiha district had set off some manner of alarm, Sasuke found Sakura at his side. He wasn't so much startled - at least, he told himself that - but he was surprised that she had done so. _Now why couldn't she apply this to missions...?_ That train of thought was, inevitably, interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! What're you doing tonight?" Sakura smiled hopefully. "Naruto's gone, along with that girlfriend of his... freak.. what does she see in him anyway...?"

"_Cha! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"_ Her inner self fumed. "Anyways, want to do something?"

The last Uchiha shook his head. "No, I have something to do."

"What're you doing tonight?"

"The same thing I do every night, Sakura..." said pink haired kunoichi could have sworn she saw flames dancing in her crush's eyes. "...try to get strong enough to kill... Itachi!"

"O... okay... Can I help?"

"No." Shrugging her hand off of his shoulder, Sasuke stalked off. He had a meeting to attend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------Elsewhere that night--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was poker night with the Jonin of Konoha and those that weren't out on missions always attended. Special Jonin were allowed too. This has been an institution among this group of jounin for some time, we fade in on them comparing notes on what their teams have been up to in the aftermath of the chuunin trials. They were chatting it up. But the main topic of the night: Naruto Uzamaki and his new 'girlfriend'.

Anko chuckled. "I talked to her before she met up with him this morning!"  
Kurenai sighed from her position leaning against Asuma. "You idiot...what did you do? You better not have suggested she wear fishnet!"

Anko paled in mock horror. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Anyways I asked her if she liked him." She grinned. "Then when she blushed I took it as a yes and told her how to seduce him! With fishnets! But those were only optional..."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "Anko you've been corrupting the children again?"

"Yes! Too bad Kin left before the tailor finished making fishnets and shin-guards in her size." She grinned. "I got her an overcoat too! Think she'll be my apprentice?"

"NO!" Came the group response.

Kakashi sighed. And once again the Copy Nin found himself again confronted with the depressing realization that Naruto was the only one of the trio who seemed to have taken his most important lesson to heart. A very important lesson for any shinobi, much more so for one who wished to earn the title of Hokage. It was no surprise, then, that he was so concerned about Kin's well-being. "Well atleast Naruto has another person who cares for him..." Kakashi said quietly.

At this some of the instructors that had come to know Naruto personally bowed their heads. It was a sad fact. Not enough people knew the real Naruto.

Gai spoke up with his normal gestures. "I find it HIGHLY youthful that Naruto-kun has been protecting this young woman! It is the EPITOME OF YOUTH to be CHIVALROUS!"

The group face-faulted with one thought in mind: _Yes it is Gai but you RUINED it._

Asuma looked up from his cards. "So, Kakashi, what do Naruto's teammates think of all this?"

"I doubt Sasuke really cares one way or the other. As for Sakura..." He sighed, "...I could have sworn she was glad he'd be out of town..."

Asuma winced. "Ouch...dissension amongst the ran-" He growled as he broke off. "ANKO YOU CHEATING WHORE!" And as the poker game broke out into a shouting match chit chat was forgotten...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------At Sasuke's 'meeting'--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as Danzo neared. "What did you want old man." The Uchiha spat without looking at the ROOT leader.

The 'old man' smiled with his scarred face. "I have a proposition for you Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled a cold heartless smile. "Oh really now? Humor me with elaboration..."

o------------------------------------------------------END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oh no a Cliffhanger!!!!-----------------------------------------------------o

Author's note: With this chap the entire fic tops 6000 words. Pathetic I know. But I'm only 14 so bear with me here. Once I become a better writer (and finish the fic) I'll re-write it from the beginning in The Sound of Salvation Echoes. But that's about a year or even TWO away. Anyways thanks for the support guys! Isaac A. Drake OUT!


	6. Searching

Author's Note: Yeah I'm trying to get through this arc quickly so I'll actually be writing more than I have. OMG two updates in the same weekend? No way! Yes way.

Thank you: Amanda, Firefly25, and ronintoturi and no your idea comes in NEXT chapter.

Also- Still looking for NaruKin fanart. Come on people it'd be cute. Can't believe I just said cu-cu-cute. I shudder...

Oh and the humor will be over once we get to the Sasuke retrieval arc and beyond.

...anyways let's start...

o----------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 6: Searching-------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Kin cracked her knuckles. "Hello Jiraiya-sama...how ARE you today?" This was the first town they'd come to and the SIX hot spring she'd found him peeking in.

The Frog-Sannin gulped. Last time she caught him off guard he'd been made so loopy that the women in the spring caught him! He tried some handseals and...uh oh...didn't work. He used the wrong ones. He paled.

Kin grinned. "Yes I threw the senbon BEFORE I made my presence known." Jiraiya was screwed. She walked off. She saw Naruto and ran to catch up to him. "Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and smiled. "Hey Kin-chan! I hope we find this Tsunade soon. I'm hungry."

Kin sighed. "You're always hungry. But let's check one more gambling parlor and then we can have a ramen break."

The blond punched the air above him. "YATTA!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Konoha-----------------------------------------------------------------

Saskura was pacing. Sasuke had disappeared again. "Well atleast Naruto isn't here. Hehe...thank Kami he got a girlfriend." She giggled. "Means he finally will leave me alone."

As if matchmaking was a cue Anko appeared behind Sakura. "So...you think it would funny for them to get together?"

The pink haired kunoichi jumped. "Eek! Anko! Don't do that!"

The snake jonin frowned. "What?! No respect?!"

Sakura sighed. "FINE Anko-SENSEI...and yes it means Naruto would leave me alone...with Sasuke..." She got all sparkly-eyed.

Anko sighed. "I have interest in Kin and I think it would be so FUN if they got together...so here's the plan once they get back to Konoha..."

As Anko whispered in Sakura's ear a certain Hyuuga looked upon them with tears in her eyes. _So it's true..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------With Sasuke-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Sasuke...the FIRST thing you must learn is tactics. You have been focusing on causing maximum damage with maximum output. I will show you how to do maximum damage with minimal output." Danzo grinned as Sasuke's frown turned to a look of interest. The lessons had begun...

----------------------------------------------------------------------Random Ramen Stand in some other town------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he finished his tenth bowl. "Kin-chan how can we search for Tsunade if we get kicked out of the places she might be in."

The former oto-nin had been thinking about this too. "I think we should disguise ourselves Naruto. If we LOOK older they may just let us in."

Naruto sighed. "But I'm short..."

"Then be a midget!" Kin snapped at him. She sighed when she saw that he was hurt. "I'm sorry Naruto...this is just so annoying. This entire mission! He hasn't even started training you!"

Naruto nodded sullenly. "I know..."

Just then Jiraiya came back. "OK! How has the searching gone?"

Kin sighed. "Horrible...maybe if we used Naruto's shadow clones and had them report back we could search more places..."

Jiraiya grinned. "You mean Naruto never noticed that he learned what the clones learned?!"

Naruto jumped up. "NO WAY?! I do?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well in that case. Time to start your training...BOTH of you."

Kin blinked. "BOTH?!"

Fifteen minutes later saw them at a field near the town. Jiraiya handed Kin a piece of paper. "I'll be teaching Naruto Rasengan but you need something else. Elemental. So put chakra into that." The paper crumpled when she did so and Jiraiya blinked.

"Doton? That's easy. Here ya go!" He tossed her a jutsu scroll. "You have three techniques on there. Learn them." He turned to Naruto. "Ok...so...time to learn Rasengan..."

Kin stayed at the field and read the scroll. Naruto went with Jiraiya to the other side.

"Ok Naruto. Now there are three steps to this. First is to use your chakra to spin the water in this balloon and pop it." He tossed him a water balloon. "And you learn EVERYTHING your clones learn. Just a hint." He left a box of balloons and he went to go to his lecherous doings.

Naruto frowned. "I think he meant I should use this...TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he created fifty clones. "Ok everyone! Take a balloon and start working!"

The clones scrambled over each other to get balloons. Finally they all settled down to try the first step.

The field was full of cries of frustration.

Kin looked over from her scroll and blinked at the amount of Narutos. "Wow..." She sighed and turned back to the scroll. _Hmm...'Retsudo Tenshou' (Revolving Split Earth Palm)?_

Every so often one of Naruto's clones would scream. "I got it!" Then the other clones would yell at him to 'show us show us!' said first clone would ram into a tree to disperse itself giving the others the knowledge. Eventually the real one was the only one left.

Naruto moaned as he got up. He was sweating. "I think I can do it..." He took the last balloon and put it in his hand. He pushed chakra into it. He swirled it. _Left...right..._ He tapped it with his other hand. _Forwards...backwards..._ He tapped it in another place. _This way...that way..._ It popped. "YATTA!!!" He screamed loud enough for Kin to hear.

She smiled. _He did it... _She blinked as he took off to find Jiraiya. _I need to keep practicing though..._

"DOTON! Retsudo Tenshou !" She slammed her hand into the ground and two human sized pieces of rock came out of the ground and slammed together. _Almost...I need two more pieces and it needs to be bigger..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------We don't want to know where...------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya came out of a...'place' right smack into Naruto. "HEY ERO-SANNIN!" The blond was jumping up and down in excitement.

Jiraiya put a hand on his head to calm him down. "You did it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah!"

Jiraiya sighed. It was barely afternoon. "Well come on I'll get you started on the second step..."

They got back to the impromptu training ground and Jiraiya set Naruto up with some rubber balls. "Now add power to that...if your hand shakes you just need to rest your coils." Naruto nodded. 'TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Again fifty clones.

By supper only three clones had disappeared and Naruto himself was tired. He dispersed the rest of his clones and let Kin help him back.

Jiraiya sighed. "She isn't here we leave tomorrow."

Later that evening Jiraiya found out about Kin's 'strange sleeping habit'. Unless Naruto was there she had nightmares like that first night. So they always ended up sharing a room or tent. _Good material...FUFUFU!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They started out early. Naruto complained about this but Kin shut him up with a package of instant Ramen.

The frog-sannin had Naruto create his clones to work on the rubber balls while he taught them something he excelled in...spying. "It is an integral part of a Chuunin, Jonin, or Sannin's carreer to gather information. This is not taught so much at the academy because mostly Genin and new Chuunin do D-C or B rank missions. Mostly bandit control for C or B ranks." He explained. "Subtlety is not needed. BUT for other missions it is."

Later on something strange was done by their sensei. Naruto was puzzled by Jiraiya's insistence that they stop by a theater. The play wasn't boring; rather, he hadn't pegged Jiraiya as the sort who liked these things. In a case of mind over matter, though, he refrained from commenting on it. There was probably a reason for it, after all.

Which assumption had been proven correct when Jiraiya took his charges backstage after the show to speak with the actors. That conversation had quickly gotten to how much work they had put into everything from costumes to mannerisms...

Once on the road, Jiraiya had been about to ask if they had any idea why they had made that stop. _I dunno..._ Naruto thought. _It was pretty neat how th-_ Then it hit him, and he wanted to kick himself. He remembered disguising himself as Sasuke in an effort to find out what Sakura thought about him. Between a henge and his knowledge of the teme's mannerisms, he'd pulled that off fairly well, hadn't he?

But, the train of intuition continued, because henge used chakra, it wouldn't really fool another shinobi - even if they couldn't see through it (like Kurenai or any Hyuuga), its very presence was sure to arouse some suspicion...

And, he also recalled, quite a few shinobi missions required the discreet collection of information unobtrusively (Ibiki had provided ample proof of what could happen if one blew that). "Aha!"

"Oh so did the hamster start running Naruto?" Jiraiya asked condescendingly.

Naruto twitched. "Hai Jiraiya-sama..." He felt stupid and grudgingly gave him some respect. He sighed. "I'm gonna have to get rid of my orange won't I?"

Kin moaned. "Yes Naruto-kun...yes you will..."

All in all by supper Naruto and Kin had learned a lot about the Art of Disguise. And most of Naruto's clones had gotten the rubber ball step down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Sasuke's next meeting-------------------------------------------------------------------

Danzo was teaching him to use a new technique with his new 'tactics' training. "Now this attack is for when you absolutely must kill, " He grinned, "every mother fucker in the room."

Sasuke smiled when the Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique) was explained. _Combustible gas huh? Useful...but I bet I could turn this into something to one-up whatever this old man is teaching me...Maybe I could use how Kakashi-sensei is teaching me to make tags with it?_

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------fin------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Author's note: Chapter finished! Next up later this week! Wow this chap was longer than the last one!


	7. Targeting

Author's note: THIS CHAPTER WE USE Ronintotori(sp?)'s idea!! But the actual meat of the idea isn't mentioned. And BIG ACTION CHAP!!!

Thank you- Amanda, Firefly25, and afore mentioned idea person! And I still want some fanart!

And the beginning has a citrusy favoring. Nothing even approaching a lime trust me.

New formating:

**Jutsu/Kyuubi talk/Naruto speaking in Kyuubi power-mode **

_Thoughts _

I do some funny relevant jutsu in between the ---------------------------- things._  
_

o------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7-Targeting--------------------------------------------------------------------o

_It was quite the appropriate setting. The stars were bright that night. As she looked down from them he caught her in a passionate kiss. She smiled and sighed contentedly as it ended. She opened her mouth to accept the grape. Kin deciding now would be a good time to feed Naruto a grape... without her hands. She popped it in her mouth and asked him if he wanted it...since it was the last grape and all. He nodded with that foxy grin of his and their lips met again. Her mouth opened to let him take the grape but his tongue slipped on the way out and it fell...down her shirt into dark territory. She blushed. "Aren't you going to get it Naruto-kun?" He also blushed but inched closer and closer to retrieving it. His hand made contact and was about to take her shirt off but..._

She woke up...with a hand AND a head definitely making contact with her semi-developed breast. She blushed for real. _Naruto...is the only time we can touch in our sleep?_

------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback no Jutsu!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kin woke up from a dream about kissing Naruto for the first time...and found his lips less than a centimeter away from hers. She closed the distance since he was sleeping. 'Naruto...' She thought and pulled back almost as soon as contact was made._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kai!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There was one thing really off or else she wouldn't have moved from that position. There were a couple of other important contributing points. One, one of her hands was idly playing witt Naruto's hair (and holding his head there); and two, someone was giggling. To be specific, someone very familiar and unashamedly perverse was gigg- no, practically cackling with glee.

Kin's eyes flare with anger. "ERO-SANNIN!!!" She jumps up still clinging the Jinchuuruki to her and activates the bells around the room. Jiraiya barely escapes in time.

Jiraiya, of course, wishes she hadn't taken up calling him that...And he really, really doesn't want to know what genjutsu she planned to spin around the bells this time. SHE was getting better...

_The scene was worth the peril, however. _He giggled remembering it. She had been clutching Naruto to her that way and whispering his name over and over. _Perfect material! I knew that boy would lead me to the jackpot!_

Perhaps it would be best, he thought, to let her calm down a bit first. At least, he hoped Kin would calm down sometime soon - she had looked positively furious. Granted, she was several years too early to pull off Tsunade-demanding-to-know-who-hid-her-sake furious... ...but she was certainly off to a god start. For it was probably between Tsunade's-first-time-playing-strip-poker-furious and Jiraiya-making-fun-of-the-former-size-of-her-breast furious.

_Minato, if only you could see your boy now...You'd be proud. He's almost learned the Rasengan in three days. He's on the last step..._ The Toad Sannin smiled.

Okay, deep breath. Good, another. Close your eyes.

Kin did, and found Jiraiya no longer in the room - indeed, he was nowhere to be sensed - and so she took more leisurely stock of her situation.

Yes, she was wearing just the T-shirt and panties which passed for sleepwear... and yes, she was still holding Naruto's face to her cleavage - how he managed to sleep through the sudden movement, and her yelling at the older man, was beyond her - hell, she didn't know any shinobi who slept so soundly.

Just as she was about to disentangle herself, though, he stirred - which elicited some interesting reactions from her own body - and looked up at her.

Blink, blink. "Mornin', Kin-chan..." This was when he realized exactly where he was. _Shit..._ Kin thought. _This can't be heading in a fun direction..._

Naruto's face went beet red...no...if Naruto-kissed-Hinata(which will never happen in this fic)-the-color-SHE'D-turn-red. That is really red. He fainted and slid out of her grasp. As he hit the floor a contented look came about his face with the blush still there and his nose starting to bleed.

Kin twitched. _Just...what...is...he...thinking? _She growled then stopped. _Then again my dreams weren't all that innocent either._ She blushed again and sighed. Then she remembered what she could of some of his dreams.

_What do you dream about, I wonder?_ From what she could tell, Naruto's dreams were mostly pleasant ones. Sure, there were a few that weren't, but those didn't seem to last too long - as though her very presence instilled some measure of comfort, she'd concluded one night when she was sure he would wake up screaming... only to calm down and burrow closer to the warmth she provided. She could only imagine what it had been like before he'd found her...

Especially on the nights he woke up screaming about his parents and a fox. She had a feeling he'd never known his parents because those dreams usually included screams of 'Why did you leave me?' 'How could you abandon your own son?' and 'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THAT IT HAD TO BE ME?'. She didn't know about the Kyuubi yet...she assumes that his family did something bad for some reason and he has a weird bloodline limit involving foxes and chakra. She's in denial because she doesn't want to assume anything without him telling her. Though it might make sense if you consider the dogs of the Inuzuka and the bugs of the Aburame.

In the end, she opted to smile and ask if he'd had a good night's sleep once he came back to the conscious realm, she'd had a VERY good night's sleep, until Ero-sennin came along. Naruto blushed at the thoughts of his own dream. "Hai Kin-chan..." Potential crisis defused for now, the two genin searched for a change of clothes.

---------------------------------------Shunshin to Slightly forested top of small rocky sided plateau just outside town----------------------------------------

"But first..." Naruto's hands moved into a very familiar seal, and a score of his doppelgangers popped into existence. "Right, you know the drill: Tsunade loves to drink and gamble, according to Ero-sennin. So, what I need from you is..."

"A hard-target search of anywhere offering alcohol or games of chance, taichou?" One of the clones snapped off a quick salute.

"Exactly!"

With nods and other forms of acknowledgments, the kage bunshin drifted off in ones or twos; once far enough away, they would disguise themselves as various random civilians before heading into town.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto smiled. "Well, let's get started."

Kin smiled. "Your chakra control has improved a lot Naruto-kun!" The orange-clad genin scratched the back of his head. "I have about ten more clones working on that everyday." He pointed to five clones climbing trees and five more walking on the small pond nearby.

The former oto-nin giggled. "Ok I get it." She walked off to the side to practice her Doton skills.

Naruto smiled fondly as she walked away. Then creating twenty more clones he got started on containing the effects inside the balloon. It was hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Nearby----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Range me."

"Thirty... one meters; wind from the north-northwest at three."

"Good," answered the first, older-sounding voice. "So it's really true..."

"But I thought..."

"They aren't perfect."

A casual observer would have missed them from all but the closest of distances, so effectively did their formless suits, festooned as they were with bits of cloth and vegetation, blend into the brush gracing their surroundings, further down the plateau from the exercising genin.

"Those are kage bunshin, Hiroshi. Who else but his son could use them so liberally?"

News of the manifestation Kyuubi no Youko, the kitsune lord and most powerful of the bijyu, had been greeted in Iwagkaure with a mix of 'better Konoha than us' and 'I hope we're not next'; the fact of the Yondaime Hokage giving his life to defeat the creature had been greeted with a mix of relief - no more would the Yellow Flash sow death among the Rock shinobi; no more would spouses and siblings and offspring and parents have to dread the terse note which would say that someone important to them had crossed the fearsome blond and walked the mortal coil no more - and reluctant awe. Whatever their opinion of the man, the accomplishment was hard to disparage.

The idea that there might be a successor to the late Hokage's prowess was not something the Tsuchikage would dismiss lightly, so he had tasked his ANBU with finding out if any existed. Those who had returned found no proof of such a child existing.

But they did bring back accounts of a child dubbed 'monster' and 'demon' by the civilian populate, of a recent decree numbering among the few of Konoha's laws which carried death as the penalty for disobedience.

More recently had come tales of the Gatou syndicate being effectively decapitated by a genin cell including this same strange child. Who then entered the chuunin trials and somehow not only recovered from the Hyuugas' notorious chakra-disruptive taijutsu style, but went on to soundly defeat the prodigy who had meted it out.

The analysts who pored over these reports had taken one look at the child's accomplishment - spiced, they noted, with very liberal use of kage bunshin - and description, and noted the 'high probability of a relation to the late Yondaime Hokage'.

Then the boy had left the village, in the company of none other than Jiraiya, if the rumors were to be believed.

And here he was, alone with a young girl unknown to either watcher. And the Gama-Sannin off in town doing his 'research', just as had been the case for the past few days.

_Konoha's Yellow Flash was bad enough_, the older of the pair thought, making the necessary adjustments to the scope gracing his crossbow. _ Kami knows what havoc a Yellow Swarm would bring. Fortunately, it would take but a single bolt to leave that possible future forever unexplored. Deep breath now... Hold it... hold it..._

_Fire._

It was fortunate that they had opted for a light sparring session before delving into the jutsus they had been working on for the past several days; and even more fortunate that Kin had ducked under a left cross and gone for a leg sweep. Naruto felt something whiz by his head in the split-second before both heard the thud of something impacting a nearby tree at high speed.

"Wha...?"

It was impossible to miss: a crossbow bolt partially buried in the trunk... with glowing seals on it. It was instinct that saved them now, prompting them to back away from it before it exploded.

They both paled. Naruto reacted first. He grabbed Kin by the arm and took off. His speed was so fast that the Iwa-nin thought he'd learned the Hiaraishin for a second there.

"They can run..." Hiroshi breathed.

"...but they'll die tired." The older marksman allowed himself a smirk as they took up the chase. Were the Konoha-nin to make it into town, things would be... difficult; however, they were heading into the forest.

"This should be easy, Daisuke."

"Yes. It should." True, some of the photos in his 'kill book' - tucked safely into a thigh pocket - were of people who had been more capable or better-protected than this pair of genin, but they wouldn't get sloppy. Attention to their craft had gotten them this far, and would carry them through this, too.

"Naruto we're going to tire out if we continue like this!" She yelled as he pulled her along. Naruto was still pale. _They're gonna hurt her...they're gonna hurt her!_ Without really acknowledging what she said he turned and grabbed her bridal style and took off drawing chakra to his legs as he took to the trees. He created clones of him and had half henge into Kin and had the Naru-Clones run off in opposite directions carrying the Kin-clones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Shunshin to Jiraiya----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was feeling rather pleased with himself. Not because of any success in his amorous pursuits (if it was any consolation, neither of his new students were around to mock his lack thereof), but rather because of the progression of said students. Naruto had soaked up everything he had to teach about the Rasengan like a sponge...

_I wouldn't be too surprised if he masters the final step today!_

...and Kin, while nowhere near as spectacular, was a consistent learner. Soon, he supposed, he'd have to decide what jutsus to teach them next.

Both had also begun to grasp the... less flashy aspects of the shinobi trade. The boy, he was sure, was a natural - how else could he have been able to decorate the Hokage Monument in broad daylight without being noticed until he was just about done? - it had just taken his seeing the connection between that and, say, copying an opposing commander's battle plans without their knowledge.

The Gama-Sannin was sure they would see how that applied to searching for his well-developed teammate. Quite aside from her distaste for Konoha proper, it wouldn't do for word to get out that said village had to seek out its other loyal Sannin, would it? _Now, if I could get them to pass themselves off as a recently-engaged couple..._

The thought came to a quick end as he turned his attention to the woman in front of him. "Hello Tsunade-Hime..."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Hiraishin to Konoha!_----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate yawned. He was stuck on gate duty again. Atleast it was with his former team-mate and current best-friend Genma. Said friend asked him why he'd been in the hospital after the Chuunin Exam prelims. Hayata winced. "Some Sand-asshole attacked me when I was spying on him meeting a Sound ninja. I was in a coma till AFTER the attack."

Genma paled. "Really? Sorry I didn't visit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------Shunshin to Sasuke!--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was progressing quickly. He had used his new tactical skills to create a variation of the Chidori. Chidori Nagashi. He could run an electrical current through any part of his body or any weapons he had. Plus with the new jutsu Danzo had taught him...

Most who knew Hatake Kakashi would consider it rare for him to be worried - let alone obviously so - about anything. Many, in fact, believed only the Nara clan's males could outdo him in the laid-back department. But of late he was worried. Not that he'd let it show, of course.

He was proud of Konoha's last Uchiha - how could he not be, after the boy had demonstrated an evolution of the Chidori which allowed him to wrap its effects around his whole body? Yes, the electric field formed by the Chidori Nagashi was not as powerful as its parent jutsu... but it didn't have to be, for what it did.

Yet, he was also worried. Sasuke had become even more withdrawn, and the 'appointments' he would disappear to every so often for hours at a stretch were a source of puzzlement. Those meetings were probably connected to his pupil's improvement, but for some reason they kept tweaking the Copy-Nin's 'something-isn't-right' instincts. Perhaps he should see if his prize student would be willing to clarify a few points...

...right after he found out what Fujiko had in mind for Nami and Yukari, that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------Hiraishin to Naruto and Kin-------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Naruto's plan, while sound in principle, possessed one major unknown flaw: his kage bunshin, while very well-formed, were spawned with his own chakra. Knowing of his common use of the technique, Hiroshi and Daisuke had resorted to using goggles whose lenses effectively rendered chakra auras visible, and had quickly noted the anomaly only possessed by the genuine article. This evasion scheme was thus rendered moot. The anomaly was the Kyuubi's chakra. 

So they were chasing the right Naruto. If Naruto had thought to have his dopplegangers turn around and seek out the snipers, things might be a bit different. But he didn't, so they aren't...

Being hunted like an animal was an experience unpleasant if not totally new to Konoha's junchuuriki. Sure, Zabuza had used Kirigakure no Jutsu to create opportunities to strike without contest, but at least Team 7 had seen him before them. This had been a chase set off with a literal bolt from the green, with the attacker - attackers? - remaining unseen the whole time.

The worst part? All of the decoy pairs had dispersed on their own - somehow, their opponent had sorted them out from their doppelgangers and not lost track since. How had they done that - some sort of doujutsu? Tracking partners, like Kakashi-sensei and the Inuzuka could call on?

In any other circumstance Kin would have been blushing at how she was being held. _Bridal style..._ Ok so it still made her blush a little. "DAMN IT NARUTO STOP!" They'd reached the edge of the plateau. They had to fight. "Shit..." Naruto muttered.

Given the number of kage bunshin the boy had spawned with no evident ill effects, Daisuke had not been surprised at his stamina. That hadn't made the pursuit any less annoying. Indeed, he was sure the only reason they had been able to keep up was his unwillingness to abandon the girl and flee. It was evident, too, that the boy needed seasoning - had he had his doppelgangers turn around and hunt them, things would have been different...

...but he had not, so things were not; now he had nowhere to go. Unless he chose to walk down the cliff face, but neither Iwa-nin believed he would be able to do so now, especially while carrying that girl... what was her name, Kin?

Naruto put Kin down; both pulled kunai. Whoever was after them, they were not going to go quietly into the good night. It wasn't like there was any real option, anyway.

Evidently, their pursuer thought so, for a form finally stepped out of the forest.

Whether it was a man or woman, neither genin could tell - the odd suit nicely obscured the body's form. And between the greens and browns and blacks which made up its coloration, and the tattered strips of cloth and bits of vegetation which thoroughly festooned it... small wonder they hadn't been able to make it out amidst the trees.

"You've led us a merry chase, Yellow Swarm," he said - the voice dispelling that mystery now even as he took a step forward, pulling a knife - a wicked-looking, matte-black thing - from somewhere within the formless suit. "Game over, though."

"Get on with it, boy." Another, older voice; this one from another man wearing the odd-yet-effective camouflage. He stood at the treeline, a large crossbow cradled in his hands.

Naruto formed his favorite seal. "**TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!" Fifty Naruto scattered and charged the first Iwa-nin. Crossbow bolts ripped through half of them. While the victim of Naruto's attack grinned. "**Doryuu Taiga (Earth Flow River)**" Mud swamped the rest of the clones.

Naruto gulped. "Uh oh..." He dashed forward before the ninja could take advantage of the distance, his kunai drawn. He noticed Kin's bells flying past him. She called out a jutsu. "**DOTON: RESONANCE MULTIPLIER!**" Naruto blinked as stone slabs came out of the ground he launched himself into the air off one.

"**INITIATE!**" Kin cried and the bell's sounds reverbirated off the stone slabs multiplying the effect one hundred-fold.

The Iwa-nin cried out in alarm as something similar to Dosu's arm's effect happened to his ears PLUS he was put into a Genjutsu where everything spun around. Naruto created a Rasengan WITHOUT a clone on his way down. He spun both his hands to keep it up. "**RASENGAN**!" The man was sent through a slab making him bounce painfully before finally tumblingoff the cliff.

"Shit," Daisuke snarled, tossing a smoke bomb to cover his retreat, his partner's screams ringing in his ears. Why'd Hiroshi have to go and get cocky? His memories flashed through accounts of the chuunin trials... wasn't that the girl who'd lost to that Nara kid? And hadn't that blonde gone and used the Yellow Flash's signature attack jutsu? He'd have to wrap things up quickly.

Finding the correct bolt by feel, he reloaded, took aim, and fired. _You can't save your little girlfriend and deal with me Yellow Swarm!_ He shot three bolts at Kin who dodged one, another went through her right shoulder and took the other right through the left arm. "Gah!" She fell to her knee bleeding from the wounds.

Then Naruto got mad. The second the first bolt hit Kin the Kyuubi's chakra flared. **"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He howled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------shunshin to bar------------------------------------------------------------------------

The howl and the flare of demon chakra that accompanied it was not missed by two people. Jiraiya and the woman he was talking to...Tsunade. Jiraiya paled. "My students!" He exclaimed. Tsunade stood up. "I'm not going to agree to come with you but it seems like they need help." He'd caught the buxom-sannin before she could get drunk...good thing too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------shunshin to battlefield---------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes wide at the sight, body fighting the urge to tremble uncontrollably, Daisuke quickly loaded and fired an explosive bolt...

Right into twin BLOOD RED Rasengans. Naruto was charging him. The Rasengans shredded the metal of the bolts while frying OVERPOWERING the detonation and the now dubbed 'Yellow Swarm' just kept going. _Shit..._

"Damn you Demon spawn of the Yellow Flash!" Were Daisuke's last words before his top half was separated from the bottom and both were flung off the cliff side.

The Kyuubi's chakra slowly receded and Naruto remembered something..."KIN-CHAN!" He turned and ran over to the injured girl she was struggling more than she should with only those injuries as if she weighed a ton. He caught her as he slumped forward into his arms. "Kin...Kin...KIN-CHAN!" Tears ran down his blood-stained face after he yelled her name at the top of his lungs. _I'm going to lose her...I can't lose her...I can't...she's important...so important...I..._ He realized what he was going to think next. "I love her?" He questioned out loud.

Kin looked up with her deathly pale face. "Wh-who is 'her' Naruto-kun?" Naruto blushed. "Her is you Kin...her is you...now...c-c-come on...d-don't die on me." As she smiled and her eyelids fluttered close he screamed. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived where the two were. The frog sannin paled at the barbed bolts sticking out of his female student.

Tsunade on the other hand noticed something else. The boy was crying. Like she had been...when she'd lost Dan...and...Nawaki..."No..." She whispered to herself. She steeled her face. She was NOT going to let this boy lose someone so precious to him.

She ran over. "I'm a medical ninja I'm her to help. Please let go of her." Tsunade put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder and he nodded and scooted back. Quickly and efficiently the medic of the three Legendary Sannin thought about how to remove the bolts and start the healing process.

Naruto fnally registered what was going on. Kin was being healed. He wasn't losing her. "She's going to live?" He asked with every bit of his rekindled hope. The blond haired woman smiled. "Yes...yes she is." It was at this point that Naruto let his chakra exhaustion catch up with him. He fainted. Which she was glad for. He didn't need to see how she had to removed the bolts.

Jiraiya picked up his student. "I don't know what happened but you done good kid...you done good..." He summoned the Morph-Frog and morphed it into a small bungalow. He placed Naruto inside on a twin bed. He motioned for Tsunade to do the same as she had finished healing Kin. She placed the former oto-nin on the bed next to the Jinchiruuki.

"So that was Naruto...Minato's son?" The female Sannin questioned. Jiraiya nodded. "Yes...he's a good kid. Takes after his father."

Tsunade huffed. "From what you told me of his other traits he has a lot of his mother too!" She missed Kushina. The toad-sannin put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you two were friends..." Tsunade brushed the hand off.

She walked over next to the bed and took off a necklace from around her neck. It had a crystal as the pendant. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He gasped when she put it around Naruto's neck. As she spun around to tell him off it glowed a dull silver and she didn't see. "I don't care WHAT you think! He deserves it!"

"Well, if you're talking about getting in over his head and coming out on top... yeah, he takes after his dear old dad." Sure that his students were asleep, Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to examine their surroundings; Tsunade had joined him a couple of minutes later. Here was a patch of mud (surely the remnants of Doryuu Taiga); there, a quartet of stone slabs (one of which had apparently had something shoved through it). "I think she finally got it..."

"What?"

"Retsudo Tenshou. But why'd she leave the spires like this...?"

The ruined spire, they noted, faced the plateau edge. A short wall-walk, and the Sannin came across the bodies. One looked as though something had exploded inside the torso; the other... had fallen badly, that much was obvious from the head and neck. Then there was the shredded clothes and abdominal damage.

Jiraiya was snapped from his musings as to what could have caused those injuries when Tsunade spoke up. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, indicating the dead shinobi's outer garments. It was a rhetorical question; she answered it immediately. "Camouflage suits... I haven't seen this since the last Shinobi War."

Removing the hoods gave both Sannin a look at their owners' hitai-ite. "Iwagakure." It was all Jiraiya needed to say.

"Do you think they know...?"

"Maybe." Jiraiya shrugged. "Maybe the gakis can help us figure this out when they get up."

Both of the dead men had carried several storage scrolls; putting these aside for the moment the Gama-Sannin inventoried their obvious equipment. All of it was what one would expect a shinobi to carry, aside from the quiver of bolts which had miraculously survived the fall. The older man had been carrying a small book in a thigh pocket; this turned out to be a journal of sorts, containing photographs of other dead men and women, each accompanied by a name, brief description, and commentary on how they had met their ends.

With all of these items stowed in a scroll for easy transport, Jiraiya and Tsunade next studied the battlefield proper. Aside from the doton jutsu remnants, the only item of note was the scoped crossbow obviously associated with the bolts; this too went into the scroll.

"Marksmen," Jiraiya had said. "And if that journal's any clue, the Kagekyodai, no less." Tsunade arced an interrogative eyebrow - despite her self-imposed exile, she was at least generally aware of who found their way into various hidden villages' wanted lists.

That was where Jiraiya's opinion of his students elevated a notch or two. Almost without exception, snipers were dangerous out of proportion to whatever rank they might have; as opponents, they were certainly out of the average genin's league... but then, neither Naruto nor Kin could be called 'average' by any stretch of the imagination. "I'll say it again: they done good." Tsunade couldn't dispute that.

The last surprise came from the bolts themselves - in particular the one which had been lodged in Kin's arm. The barbs had made pulling it out dangerous; Tsunade had had to push it all the way through the girl's arm, thankfully after inducing unconsciousness. Gracing head and body, though, were seals Jiraiya quickly recognized. "This is a real piece of work. Impressive, coming out of Iwagakure..."

"What...?"

"A gravity seal, my dear Tsunade-hime." He paused, scrutinizing the strokes carefully. "Unless I miss my guess, it operates by drawing from the target's own charka..."

"Slowing them down, making them easy prey."

"Yes. And, as you saw, you can't just yank it out."

Tsunade nodded then blinked. "Before you get too involved with studying that we should check on the kids." They collected the stuff and headed up.

They were greeted with quite a sight. Kin was unconsciously cuddling up with Naruto whimpering lightly in her slightly painful sleep. She did have two holes in her body that weren't supposed to be there. Even if they had been healed the places where they had been were tender. And Naruto was cuddling back.

Tsunade smiled. "They're so cute together..." Jiraiya chuckled. "I swear she'd be lost without him.."

That reminded the Slug Sannin that she'd forgotten all about Shizune, who is probably worried sick.

She smiled as she felt something coming. She took a step so that Jiraiya was between her and what she knew was coming. _Hehe...baka-hentai..._

"OINK OINK!!!!" Something squealed and a dust cloud trampled Jiraiya and halted in front of Tsunade revealing...a pig.

The pig was quickly followed by her assistant the dark haired Shizune. "Tsunade-sama Tsunade-sama! I returned from my errand and you weren't there!" Just as Tsunade was about to answer the Super Pervert of Konoha groaned.

"Oh...the agony..." Shizune and Tsunade burst into laughter while Ton Ton made amused snorts.

Naruto and Kin whimper at the sounds that were disturbing their sleep. Shizune looked at them. "Aww...KAWAII! Who are they?" Jiraiya led the two kunoichi outside, showing no sign of having just been trampled by a pig. "You might want to sit down; it's a long story..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: HOLY SHIT that was my longest chapter ever! 5100+ words! Whoa don't get used to that. Think 1-2K words 3K tops. But this must mean I'm getting better.

Cookies for anyone that knows where Firefly25 got the idea for the kage bunshin's quote; another for where he got the names Hiroshi and Daisuke from...


	8. Visitation

Author's note: Ok well this is taking priority over ALL my other fics because I REALLY REALLY want to get it to the second and third installments. Just so nobody else concocts something similar to what I'm planning which has never been done before. Ever. I don't think ANYONE has thought this up actually. I'm cool like that. BWAHAHA now I have you interested. So I'll finish this fic and get its installments up. Then comes Nipou: Magnetism then I'll work on Running Down a Dream then I'll REDO this fic and it's installments so that they are written better. In other words I have the next 2-4 years booked fic writing wise. XD lol.

Normal thanks are due. Ronintoturi's idea about the necklace comes up in this chapter. A bit modified but still Ronin's idea.

o------------------------------------------------Chapter 8: Visitation------------------------------------------------o

Naruto slowly blinked his way back into the world of the waking. _I feel like I've been hit by a ton of-KIN-CHAN! _He sat up and glanced around only to find the girl snuggled up against him and tried to ignore the satisfied chuckling inside of his head. "Oh..." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly. _Thank Kami she's safe..._

He shuddered when he remembered what he'd done to that guy. _Uggh...that blood...it was all over me..._ Naruto barely restrained his gag-reflex. _I...I did that..._ He couldn't bare it. A tear fell down his face. _I mean...killing...that's ok...but like THAT...maybe I am...a...monster? _

Iruka had taken the time one day to explain as much; later Kakashi had done so with Team 7. _What was it Kakashi-sensei had said...?_ ---Flashback no jutsu!--- _"When you should worry," Kakashi said, one hand__brushing over the cenotaph, "is when it no longer__sparks any emotional response - or, worse, you come to__enjoy it." All three genin shivered at that,__remembering Zabuza's glee as he'd recounted exatly_ _how he had come to join Kirigakure's shinobi._ ---Flashback Kai!--- 

He looked down at Kin. _No...I can't be...she'd never look at me like she does if I was._

Tsunade and Shizune were in essence peeking. Tsunade called it 'guarding against the pervert'. Shizune called it 'cute'. Over the last several hours Tsunade had developed a maternal complex on the two genin. Naruto reminded her of both Dan, Nawaki, and Minato. Kin reminded her of Shizune. No idea why. Probably the senbon fetish. And she supposed the hair. Were it a lot shorter.

Shizune took out a camera but Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder. "No Shizune you can not take pictures..." Her apprentice pouted. "But they're so CUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Tsunade blinked. Shizune was usually a lot more...serious. Then again Shizune had never gained a sisterly complex either. "AND they'll thank us on the wedding day!" Tsunade frowned. _Valid point..._

Then Shizune made the deal breaker. "Plus it's better than anything Jiraiya would think up." Tsunade paled. She remembered what her ENGAGEMENT present from Jiraiya had been after Dan had popped the question. "Take...the...pictures...NOW!" She growled lowly. As soon as Shizune finished...there was an 'incident'.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya was almost slugged through the wall. The only thing which stopped what could have been dubbed a reflexive action on the Slug Sannin's part was the gravity evident in his tone and expression. "We will have to speak with them when they are up and about."

The old blond sighed. "I suppose we will..." She didn't relish it. These kids had been through something they shouldn't have until they were atleast high Chuunin.

Remembering that Shizune had come late, Jiraiya led her a couple of steps away once she returned the camera to its pouch. "While I was speaking with Tsunade-hime, Naruto and Kin were set upon by the Kagekyodai." Which disclosure prompted the woman to pale slightly - like her mentor, she knew of the Iwa marksman team and their place in various Bingo Books - but she listened as Jiraiya recounted his speculation of what had taken place. "Finally," he concluded, "they had nowhere else to run. That should have been the end of it, but it seems one of the Kagekyodai wanted to finish things up close and personal..."

"I have my suspicions on why he chose to do so, but I will explain them later. The point is, Naruto and Kin were forced to fight two opponents who not only outclassed them, but had a considerable advantage in terms of experience. They did not give a poor showing..." - here, some pride seeped into the old man's voice - "...indeed, Naruto was able to utilize the Rasengan to defeat both men. But..."

"But that chakra flare was Naruto accessing the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't it?" Shizune concluded. The Toad Sannin was gaping. "Ye-yes but how?" Jiraiya being Jiraiya had thought of everything EXCEPT that Shizune might know. He shook it off.

"Yes, I am very certain Naruto called upon the fox's youki as a direct result of Kin getting shot. After all..." - he almost smiled, and would have were the situation not so serious - "...he does care for her."

Shizune giggled. "I'm curious to know exactly how much." She glared at Jiraiya. "And if you EVER put them in one of your books I'll tell Tsunade-'hime' on you." The older man paled. "Please don't!" He got down on his knees and begged. The medical kunoichi's eyebrow twitched. _He really is a wimp when it comes to women..._

Kin was waking up. She'd had a dream that managed to be even better and worse than the last one at the same time. She'd been really really hurt when some guys attacked her and Naruto while training. She smiled at the next part. _He said he loved me...I wish that hadn't been a dream._ To the former Sound kunoichi love had been an illusive thing since her mother had died. In fact it had been non-existent. At that depressing thought she cuddled back closer to Naruto.

The young blond smiled. "Kin-chan! You're awake!" Jiraiya had heard this outside and was about to rush to his students when Tsunade restrained him. "Give them a few minutes you pervert!" She whispered harshly into his ear. _They deserve to have a bit of time to sort stuff out..._ Jiraiya gulped. He did NOT want to deal with Tsunade-hime.

Kin nodded sadly. _There is no way any of that could have been true..._ Naruto noticed her sad look and his grin deflated. "Are you mad...that I couldn't protect you?" He asked tentatively. The kunoichi blinked. "Protect me from what?" She paled. "You mean...it wasn't a dream...that...my arm...you...you said?!" She couldn't believe it.

Naruto gulped. "Wh-what did I say Kin-chan? D-did you have a problem with i-" He was cut off by a short distance glomp. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Was the exclamation he received after being knocked into the wall the bed was up against. The blond Jinchuruuki was stunned. He had not been expecting that reaction. "Y-yes. I did...and I meant it. So umm..." He was again cut off but this time by something soft. And slightly damp. _Soft...damp? Wait..._ It took him all of three seconds to realize Kin was kissing him. _Wow..._ Needless to say he kissed back.

Since they weren't exactly skilled at this they weren't quite sure how to breath. Thus they pulled back after only half a minute. Pretty long for a first kiss though.

Another memory surfaced then, of words Iruka had spoken gravely over ramen after he had returned from Nami no Kuni. _"My uncle had many lessons for me," the scarred chuunin had said. "Of them all, there was one he wanted me to remember above all others." Seeing that he had the blond's attention - no mean feat, considering the beef ramen before him on the table - he continued. "With great power comes great responsibility. No shinobi - and _especially_ no Hokage - can ever allow himself to forget that."_

Naruto never stopped smiling but a grave thought passed through his mind. _The Kyuubi...he gives me the means to the power. But I have gained it myself...now I have responsibility. To protect those I care for...those I love...no matter what._

The Kyuubi was shocked. "_**Huh? I thought you weren't capable of logical thought Gaki?"**_ Naruto twitched. _"Shut the Hell up fuzzball!"_ He thought back at it. He barely hid his annoyance as the fox went away...after laughing or so he thought.

_I won't forget, Iruka-sensei._ Naruto promised again. _I won't let any of you down if I can help it!_ Pleased with this affirmation, he ran his fingers through the hair of his newest responsibility, who purred and snuggled closer.

_**"I'm touched." **_ Even Naruto could tell that the kitsune lord was not being complimentary. _**"But if it means you'll grow into something more than a loud gaki in orange, I can... live with it." **_

"_Shut it, kitsune-teme!" And damn it! My clothes are in shreds...I need some more..._

Another dark chuckle, and the demon lord fell silent once again.

It was this scene which greeted the older shinobi when they decided, finally, to make themelves known; none of them could not smile at the sight. "I see our lovebirds are awake," Shizune remarked, beaming, after several seconds, unkowingly beating Jiraiya to it.

After the 'lovebirds' briefly exhibited an interesting shade of red and took their time disentangling themselves, the Gama-Sannin cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Now, about yesterday..."

Naruto looked up at them with a sad and haunted look on his face. "Please...I don't want to remember...not yet...not now..." Kin nodded in concurrence. "Please? I mean come on...we..." She blushed. "I don't want to go back to being sad..."

Tsunade could understand exactly what they were thinking. On the other hand, she didn't have to be the Elemental Countries' foremost medic-nin (which she was, of course) to know that it wouldn't be healthy for them to not talk about it at some point. "We understand. But we'll be here when you are ready."

Both of the young ninja smiled up at the 'older' woman. "Thank you baa-san!" Naruto replied. Tsunade twitched. "What...did...you...call...me?" She growled dangerously. Naruto blinked. "To have been Ero-sennin's teammate you HAVE to be ATLEAST f-" Kin covered his mouth. "FORTY! He was going to say FORTY!" She amended.

Tsunade nodded. "Well then..." Jiraiya cut her off. "Now is there anything you'd like to know?" Naruto immediately took up the offer. "YEAH! Who were the guys in the funny suits?" Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"The 'guys in the funny suits', as you put it, are a pair of Iwagakure shinobi known as the Kagekyodai. Assassination specialists with a, shall we say, storied career." Jiraiya tossed over the book he'd recovered.

Kin picked it up and flipped through it a bit. She grew paler with every passing entry. "I'm gonna be sick..." She tossed it away and buried her face into Naruto's chest. He looked up in surprise. "What was in the book ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya sighed. "A list of all their kills...and what they looked like before...and after. Some of them were more gruesome than what you did to that last guy." Naruto immediately understood the complications (he's on a ROLL today!) and patted Kin's back. "It's ok...it's ok..." He chanted into her ear as she'd begun sobbing when Jiraiya finished the explanation.

Tsunade glared at her former teammate angrily and grabbed the book. "Let me se-" She froze. "B...b...b...blood..." Her hand shook as memories flashed through her mind until Shizune snatched it away. "JIRAIYA YOU BASTARD!" She screamed. "You showed that to kids?!" Naruto was still comforting Kin.

The toad sannin took a deep breath. "They needed to see it..." He paused. "It's the truth of the shinobi world. Everything isn't as picturesque as Konoha makes it seem sometimes."

"I... I know, Jiraiya-sensei." Once again, the blonde jinchuuriki took his audience by surprise for more than one reason. "No thanks to lots of the villagers..."

"What do you mean?" Kin wanted to know.

Now the hamster Jiraiya had made reference to, were it actually to exist, would be aiming for the land speed record. _How do I tell her? What if Kin-chan freaks out about it? What if she hates me just li- No! She's not like that! Besides, she deserves to know! It wouldn't be fair if I didn't!_

None of the older shinobi needed to be a Yamanaka to get the gist of the blond's thoughts. Tsunade sighed. "I need some sake." With that, she turned and left the room; Jiraiya and Tsunade, having read between the lines, followed suit, giving the couple one last glance before closing the door.

Kin, for her part, knew something big was on the horizon, something that had to do with the way many residents of Konoha treated her savior. She wasn't sure how she knew, just that she did. In the same way she was certain it was related to the terrible sight of Naruto wreathed in red... chakra? _But that can't be, what kind of chakra is _red_? A-and so malicious, too... _disassembling a man's torso with a technique which hadn't been seen since the last Shinobi War, the signature technique of...

The sniper's last words came unbidden to mind. 'Demon spawn of the Yellow Flash,' he'd called Naruto... but that couldn't be possible; nowhere in her recollection of the major shinobi villages' history was there any mention of the Yondaime Hokage having a family of any sort, or even being wed. _Could they be wrong...?_

Kin turned back to him a look of deep concern marring her pretty features. "Naruto...what's wrong...please...?" The jinchuuriki gulped. "Kin-chan...you remember Gaara right?" Kin shuddered and nodded. She'd seen that guy in action once. Well heard. She'd HEARD the crunch of bones, the screams, and the squirts of blood that accompanied his passing in the forest.

And at the time been very glad that her team had been explicitly instructed to avoid confronting him. She brushed Naruto's lips with a finger, cutting off whatever he was about to say next. "I remember, after the preliminaries, hearing rumors... that he had something inside him, that was why he was like that. Why he'd never been hurt on any of his missions. We... that is, Zaku, Dosu, and I...spent hours in the library looking for an answer. And what we found..." She took a deep breath, mustering her courage. "It was the only explanation; Gaara has to..." _Wait, if the Ichibi, the weakest of the Bijyu, can't be killed, only contained... and Kyuubi is the strongest of them all..._ "Oh Kami... that's what the Yondaime Hokage did, isn't it...?" 

"H-hai Kin-chan...please don't...please don't..." A few tears fell from his eyes. "They all hated me...if you did to-" He was cut off by the second kiss, well third if you counted the one with Sasuke as anything other than the mistake it was, kiss of his life. Needless to say all doubt was destroyed.

"They're all wrong," Kin whispered in his ear afterwards. "Zaku and Dosu were far more demonic, Naru-kun, than you could ever be. A demon... or someone like Gaara... wouldn't have pulled me out of the coffin, wouldn't care about me like you do. And..." She gave him another kiss, "...wouldn't be someone I love." 

He was shocked, stunned, bamboozled, discombobulated. Naruto was so happy he couldn't move, speak, breath, oh shit he isn't breathing. Must have passed out. "Naruto?" A few seconds passed as Kin poked the passed out genin. "Naruto?" A few more. "NARUTO?!" She slapped him and he snapped awake. "I'M ON THE LAST QUESTION IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" He looked around. "Oops...hi Kin-chan..." He said sheepishly as he remembered what they'd been talking about.

The girl sighed exasperatedly. "Naruto..." She said an edge to her voice. "I'd like a REAL reaction to what I said..." She glared at him. The hamster that was Naruto's mind raced. Then he remembered something he'd seen in an anime about some hanyous. _It always worked for that pervert so it should work for a nice guy like me! _He groveled. "I LOVE YOU TOO PLEASE BARE MY CHILDREN!" Kin promptly fainted. "Uh oh..." Naruto noted. "Maybe that didn't work like it's supposed to..."

After about twenty minutes the sound kunoichi came around. To find herself in an empty bed with flowers in her hand. How did Naruto get the flowers you ask? Here:

-------------Flashback no jutsu!--------------------

_Naruto knew he had the think fast...so he did. He grabbed some chopsticks and henged them into flowers. Very pretty flowers. Orange flowers...what an idiot. Apparently the hamster had asthma or something..._

-------------Flashback KAI!----------------------

Kin sighed. "Naruto..." The boy rushed over. "Never quote ANYTHING to me in an attempt to be romantic ok?" Naruto nodded sheepishly. "Hai Kin-hime." The girl froze. "So I'm a PRINCESS now?" Naruto gave his biggest grin. "HAI KIN-HIME! YOU ARE MY PRINCESS NOW! DATTEBAYO!" The blush that spread across Kin's face was about the color of(...umm...what color IS that shade of red? Anyways it was about Hinata red...maybe...I think. Then again that red doesn't have a name EITHER.) It was THAT red. Enough said.

Of course Jiraiya took this chance to bust the door down ruining the moment. "OK KIDDIES! Tsunade and Shizune have gone to town! Your mission is to get dressed. Eat. Then..." He saw Naruto's shredded clothing. "Get Naruto some new clothes...THEN we train ok?" Jiraiya took back off to find Tsunade.

Kin sighed. "I guess we have to get up Naruto..." The blond genin nodded. "I guess..."

---------------------------------------------------Shunshin to bar------------------------------------------------------

"So," Tsunade finally mumbled, having knocked back a bottle of sake at a rate which never ceased to mildly amuse Jiraiya, "what else are you teaching those kids, aside from how to be mentally scarred for life?"

Jiraiya ignored the barb - he suspected it'd be a while before she got fully over that business with the kill-journal, even if she understood his reasons on an intellectual level. "There're an assortment of Doton jutsus I'm planning on teaching Kin - that audio-based genjutsu of hers is interesting, but she'll need more cards in her hand." Both kunoichi nodded, remembering the Hyuugas' seemingly-total reliance on their unique taijutsu style, never mind that the Byakugan could so admirably complement so many other techniques... _Case in point, that Tenten girl on Gai's team._

"Naruto has come to understand the... less obvious application of Kage Bunshin, and has evidently put that to good use. Which leads us to your question, Shizune." Said dark-haired woman blinked.

"All three of us are aware of Minato's fearsome reputation among the Iwa shinobi; that they would be very interested in finding out if he had any children at all." That elicited another round of nods. "So, if you take the stories of a blond-haired blue-eyed boy involved with the decapitation of Gato's syndicate, add to those accounts of his actions in the chuunin exams..." He paused. "Those fit with what they'd believe Minato's son to be like."

"Exactly." Jiraiya sipped from his own saucer of sake. "I believe our late... guests happened across us through pure happenstance, and have been following us for some time." He frowned, embarrassed at that having escaped his notice. On the other hand, the Kagekyodai were quite good at their trade.

It was coming together for Shizune now, almost too fast for proper analysis. "And they would have seen Naruto working on the Rasengan, and connected all the dots. Still, they wouldn't try and take on a Sannin without a plan..."

"Which is why they waited for you to shirk your duties you ASSHOLE!" Tsunade yelled at the toad

sannin, who was saved from having to concoct a defense by the sound of a door opening. Shizune beamed at the newcomers. "Good morning!" She had not, of course, been privy to whatever conversation they'd had, but it seemed to have gone well, or at the very least not badly. The genin were about halfway through brunch when Jiraiya spoke again. "And the rest... It's easy to see how the dignitaries who visit the chuunin exams can forget this, but the discreet collection of information is a vital aspect of the shinobi trade." Again, Tsunade and her assistant could not help but nod - whatever Jiraiya's flaws, he was, aside from being a master of fuuinjutsu, easily Konoha's best in THAT particular field. 

------------------------------------------------Hairaishin to Konoha--------------------------------------------------

If there was one constant to their existence as Team 10, Shikamaru mused, it was Ino's occasional, and sometimes loud, gripes about not having been placed on Team 7 with 'Sasuke-kun' (and, worse, Sakura having received that particular bit of good fortune). Perhaps the one thing which matched her obsession with the last loyal Uchiha was the girl's interest in gossip - there was a reason many of her contemporaries dubbed her 'the mouth of Konoha', after all. It was therefore quite understandable for her to be taken with the idea of Naruto having a girlfriend, a conclusion she was firmly set on despite Shikamaru's one attempt to explain that there were other perfectly sensible explanations.

Still, given Naruto's seeming invisiblity to the fairer sex (with one obvious pale-eyed exception) this development WAS interesting enough to ponder occasionally. It became MORE interesting when this 'Kin' turned out to be the very same girl he'd removed from play in the chuunin exam. As curious as he was as to how this came about, it had seemed too... troublesome to ask (not that the opportunity had really come up).

Whatever the answer, it probably didn't bode ill for anyone either, given that Asuma-sensei and the other jounin seemed untroubled by her presence - in fact, he distinctly remembered Mitarashi Anko SMILING at the sight of the girl munching on an order of dango, a recollection which spawned a brief mental image of Kin mirroring Anko's... distinctive... attire. _I hope not. Konoha does not need Anko having a mini-me._ He shuddered... Which action, he now saw, elicited a curious look from Asuma-sensei.

With a sigh, he shelved contemplation of how Tsuchi Kin came to be a resident of Konoha and Naruto's companion-of-late and set his mind to devising a response to the older man's latest move.

-----------------------------------------Shunshn back to Jiraiya------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was quite glad that Maito Gai was not about - he could easily imagine what the jounin would say about the sight of Naruto and Kin at the moment. It would be loud, probably be accompanied by that unnaturally bright smile and thumbs-up gesture, and certainly include reference to the 'power of youth' and 'hard work'. It wasn't that he disagreed with the man's basic philosophy - after all, he himself hadn't been born a fuuinjutsu master, after all - it was just that the 'beautiful Green Beast of Konoha' was a bit... eccentric.

One half-hour and several ideas for future Icha Icha stories later (these latter carefully tucked away in his notebook), Jiraiya led his sweaty charges back into the bungalow; a note in Shizune's neat handwriting caught his attention as the younger shinobi hydrated themselves. That quickly, he knew what today's lesson would be.

"Tsunade and Shizune," he told them, "have left for town. Today's exercise calls for the two of you to shadow them."

He lapsed into silence, watching the pair as they deduced the implications of those words. "You want us to follow them in disguise, right Ero-sennin?" _That didn't take long._ Jiraiya fought to suppress a smirk, again reminded of how eagerly Naruto had taken to these lessons - which, he was sure, would have come as quite the surprise to most in Konoha who knew of the boy. "We're leaving in a half-hour."

--------------------------------------------Shunshin to the bar/casino------------------------------------------------

All in all, Kasuga Kyoji believed today would be a good day for his establishment. After all, the woman known widely as the Legendary Sucker had shown up several hours ago, and her twin appetites were infusing the coffers quite nicely, thank you very much. Contrary to the occasional accusations from business rivals or unfortunate clients, he and his played things straight... and were that not the case, he would have insisted that any game Tsunade was involved in be run clean.

Sure, it did not seem likely that the Slug Sannin would clue into any underhanded dealings, but Kyoji had not gotten where he was through taking foolish risks... and tempting the wrath of that particular woman certainly qualified as a 'foolish risk'. Just then, the front door opened, briefly admitting the sounds outside. Looking up (and absently running a hand through his hair), he saw immediately that his new guests were a young couple, both with dark hair and eyes. The man - who was, interestingly enough, slightly shorter than his companion - wore a neat black yellow-accented kataginu and hakama; the umbrella now being shaken out continued the theme perfectly.

"Welcome to the Thousand Fortunes," he began, noting as he did so how the woman's dark-blue cheongsam and white half-jacket suited her well. "Might I have the priviledge of knowing your names?" The man smiled, and introduced himself as Hibiki Ryouga. "And my lovely companion..." - said companion blushed lightly - "...is Kuonji Ukyou." "She certainly is." Kyoji offered a hand, taking pleased note at the firm handshake as he introduced himself as the proprietor. "Are you...?" "Engaged," Ryouga quickly supplied. "Almost a month ago." "Wonderful! I hope you find my estabilishment to your satisfaction." Kyoji watched the couple go, seeing in his mind's eye himself and Tsuko, so long ago... Yes, today was shaping up quite well, thank you very much.

For a long while Jiraiya had been... concerned about how his blonde teammate had come to terms with the hand life had dealt her recently. She hadn't really wanted to talk much about it back then, and he'd not wanted to press her too hard, so he'd given her that space as they went on their divergent paths. He had been pleased (and quite greatful) that the years on the road hadn't atrophied her medical skills. So what if she hadn't conqured her hemophobia - at least she could set it aside when it was important that she do so.

He had even understood that returning to Konoha was not for her a pleasant prospect - A_ll the more so now that sensei's dead,_ he thought - but had held out hope that, as with her debilitating fear of blood, Tsunade would be able to set it aside for the greater good.

Which was why her blunt refusal to take up the mantle of Hokage disappointed him so, even as he understood her reasons. Even more hurtful was her disparaging of the position - it was, according to her, foolish to wager one's life, even if was for the benefit of the many. _Naruto wouldn't take that well..._ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vision in dark blue with hair to match tense imperceptibly...which prompted a slightly less subtle curious expression from her companion, who placed a hand atop hers in a gesture doubtless intended to reassure, and had to stifle the smile which threatened to break out - he'd only noticed them because he knew what disguises his students had picked out for themselves, AND had been keeping an eye out for them to begin with. It would be interesting to see if they had listened as well as they had disguised themselves.

"Fine," he said at length. "Will you at least think it over?" Nodding, Tsunade finished off her drink. "I will; just don't get your hopes up, you old letch." With that, she stalked to a nearby roulette table.

---------------------------------------------------Hairaishin to Konoha-----------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to do this?" "Well..." Anko twirled a pen in one hand. "They already live together - no big surprise really; the gaki thinks he's responsible for her an' everything. And she DOES like him..." Of that, she was quite certain, remembering quite well Kin's reaction to that simple question. _And I thought only Hinata could turn that shade of red._ On the heels of that thought came a brief image of that particular color being matched in a paint named after the shy Hyuuga, an idea which set her to several seconds' giggling.

"Maybe we could get them stuck in a closet or something for a few hours?" Sakura found that her inner self was practically cackling with glee at the idea. _**"Cha! And Sasuke-kun and I can have some alone time, and I can win his heart!" **_ ...wait, why was her inner self's dress ORANGE AND NAVY BLUE instead of the usual red and white...? Sakura's amazement only grew as her intangible counterpart assumed a pose they both knew very well... and was that a mountain range with the sun rising over it in the background? _**"This is the best plan ever, yeah! Dattebayo!" **_ _Oh Kami... We've been around Naruto too much! Is this what happened to Lee?_

For a moment, she pondered asking Ino if she knew of some means of excising recollection of this... abomination from her memories. But only for a moment. _Wait, do I want Ino-buta to know about this? She'd probably think__ I LIKE__ him! _Which idea, in turn, prompted a brief shudder. Even if, she admit, he wasn't quite as annoyingly idiotic as he had been in earlier days... And what's that snapping noise...? "Oi, Pinky?" Puzzled by the genin's sudden lapse into silence, and subsequent spacey expression, Anko had taken to snapping her fingers near her ear. "Anybody home?"

--------------------------------------Hairaishin back to Naruto, Kin, and Tsunade--------------------------------

As had been the case with Jiraiya, Kin had had her own preconceptions of the Slug Sannin - how could she NOT have built a mental image of the woman counted with little argument among the foremost kunoichi of her generation? - which had served as something of a security blanket whenever Zaku or whoever else of many other people in Otogakure voiced their doubts that she could become an effective kunoichi (as opposed to the near eye-candy that seemed the popular conception thereof of late - an image of a certain Konoha genin with a red dress and long pink hair came briefly to mind).

Like the Gama-Sannin, she had found herself hoping that Tsunade would step up to the responsibility being offered...which explained the twinge of disappointment when the invitation was so brusquely rejected. And as she went on, Kin found herself suddenly tense, and very glad Naruto had his back to the Sannin – considering the regard in which he held the position, and 'Jiji', its most recent occupant in particular, she KNEW he would take offense to her words... A hand sliding atop hers yanked her from that train of thought.

"Is... is something wrong, Ucchan?" Kin shook her head, inwardly pleased that they had maintained their cover for so long. And even if the names were false, the emotion certainly was not, which made their choice of cover all the more effective - after all, one of her instructors had explained long ago, every good lie contains a measure of truth. Evidently done with trying to persuade the buxom blonde for the present, Jiraiya walked quietly out of the room, nodding subtly at them as he passed. "Ryo-kun, I was thinking..." "Hmmm?" Kin gestured towards a roulette table. "Maybe we should try our luck."

Naruto had understood almost immediately when Jiraiya had insisted a good disguise was often more effective for gaining admittance than even the best lock picks. He had not imagined, though, that it could possibly be ENRICHING... in that it had given him opportunity to turn a thousand ryo into nearly fifteen times that over the space of half an hour, an occurrence which had set everyone else at the table to excited murmuring before he and Kin had decided to take a break. Tsunade, they had noted, had not fared nearly as well over the same time frame, giving them cause to repeatedly wonder why she kept at it. Maybe it had something to do with why Jiraiya had seemed disappointed as he left the room - although the older man did find time to discreetly acknowledge their performance.

Just getting to the casino had turned out to be at once pleasing and depressing. Pleasing because while many bystanders had been looking at them, those looks were accompanied by smiles and the occasional wistful expression and more than a few complements (these last mostly from older women); depressing because of the stark contrast with Konoha.

_And with how much the storekeepers keep overcharging me for stuff - do they think I don't know better? - when they don't boot me outright, these winnings wouldn't last as long as they would here... wait..._ He wanted to kick himself - again. Here, he and Kin could buy food and clothes and whatnot like any normal person; nobody here knew of the awesome responsibility the late Yondaime had placed upon his shoulders...

_Hey, why didn't I think of this earlier! I could just... not be 'me' when I need to... shop... for stuff..._ The thought sputtered to a halt as movement at the door drew his attention. Out of practicality, he and Kin had chosen a table from which they could keep both the entrance and the blond Sannin in sight; this was how they were aware of the two newcomers. One had a light-colored cloak of some kind covering his entire body and a sakkat obscuring his face, but the other...

_Kabuto? What's he doing here? _Kin was praying to whoever - or WHAT ever - might be listening that they remained beneath the pair's notice. _Or-orochimaru!_ For while the cloak and sakkat veiled Kabuto's companion from sight, they did nothing to disguise his bearing - and who else would Kabuto be accompanying? Flashes of memories sprung forth unbidden: A sibilant voice, oozing malevolence, berating her failure...

...Zaku's protests and screams as Jirobou stuffed him into the coffin...

...then her own, cut off in an explosion of light and pain when the largest member of Orochimaru's personal guard decided his task didn't require her to be conscious...

...and finally the endless dark.

In an example of quick thinking which Sasuke would probably claim him incapable of, Naruto took hold of her hands. "Ucchan," he whispered, "look at me." 'I'll watch', he added, lips moving without sound to form those words.

And watch he did, keeping his girlfriend's eyes on his own until the pair joined Tsunade at her table, at which point they both watched, because Kin was far more experienced with lip-reading and whoever Kabuto's companion was, this meeting was important enough that Jiraiya-sensei needed to know of it.

Without Naruto, Kin was almost certain she would have collapsed into a shivering ball by now. As it was, she tried to focus both on that warm, reassuring touch and on the lip movements taking place not that far away. Still, she felt very, very cold - how could she not, hearing the Hebi-Sannin offer a gift which surely entailed the very same vile jutsu he was perfectly willing to sacrifice her and Zaku for?

_"You have failed me for the last time, Tsuchi Kin," Konoha's most infamous nukenin had told her, after she had been released from the hospital. "There is but one use left for you."_

Despite her opinion of Tsunade's current state, it pleased her to see the Slug Sannin scowl in response; shortly thereafter her rogue ex-teammate took his leave, Kabuto trailing close behind. Once they had left the room, both genin swallowed the lumps which had formed in their throats. Saying their goodbyes to the barkeep and the dealer at their roulette table, they cashed out their winnings and headed out into what had been forecast to be a pleasant evening. Kyoji had met them on the way out to offer his own goodbyes and congratulations, albeit nervously, with one hand worrying a set of prayer beads. For which neither Kin nor Naruto could fault him, really, considering very recent company.

-----------------------------------------------------fin--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Due to an English assignment that killed my creativity for an entire day the last 2000 or so words are 99 Firefly25 with some help with figuring out what to do by me.

For hamster reference see chapter 6.

Blooper Reels-

(While writing this fic Firefly25 and I come up with some really messed up alternative scenes we'd like to share with you readers)

First reel:

Naruto finished his henge and turned around to see if Kin was done. Needless to say he was stunned. She looked exactly like an older version of herself. A hot, sexy, older Kin. And Naruto had no doubt in his mind that she'd turn out EXACTLY that. _Thank you thank you THANK YOU KAMI!!!!_ Then he looked at her more closely. The way the outfit showed off her perfect legs...then his eyes traveled upwards and bulged when he say her chest area. He promptly rocketed backwards with a serious nosebleed.

Kin blinked and looked down. "Naruto-kun?" She frowned. _If he is turning into a pervert so HELP ME I will castrate Jiraiya... _Then she frowned. _Wait...Why DID Naruto do this? I didn't even put the Henge on to change my age. I just put on the outfit..._

Second Reel:

Orochimaru hung out in the shadows of a pillar in Konoha waiting for his apprentice. Kabuto appeared and knelt..."What is thy bidding my master?" He was wearing a Rain Nin breathing apparantus. "KuuuuuuuuKEEEeeeeeeee...KUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuKEeeeeeeeeeeeeEEE" His breathing rasped.

Third Reel:

"Maybe we could get them stuck in a closet or something for a few hours?" Sakura found that her inner self was practically cackling with glee at the idea. _**"Cha! And Sasuke-kun and I can have some alone time, and I can win his heart! WITH MY ETERNAL FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!" **_ ...wait, why was her inner self's dressed in a GREEN JUMPSUIT with ORANGE LEG WARMERS instead of the usual red and white dress...? Sakura's amazement only grew as her intangible counterpart assumed a pose they both knew very well... and was that a mountain range with the sun rising over it in the background? _**"This is the best plan ever, yeah! Our flames of youth are ASTOUNDING! And if we can't win Sasuke's affections THIS week we shall plot for TEN HOURS STRAIGHT!" **_ _Oh Kami... We've been around Gai too much! Is this what happened to Lee?_


	9. AN:Rewrite

Author's Note: This story is being rewritten. Once I catch up to the current chapter this version will be taken down.


End file.
